


I have no where to goooo

by paddingtonbear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Its a very lightweight story, M/M, Mingyu is unreadable, Wonwoo's been pinning over Mingyu for forever, but he said he is not over his ex, so Wonwoo is stuck with this shitty friendship things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: Wonwoo wants to buy some shoes, but Mingyu has a say in it
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I have no where to goooo

Mingyu and Wonwoo has been in this weird state of friendship for more than a year, nearing to two years (no, Wonwoo wasn’t counting) to be honest. Its not that Wonwoo hate the idea of being friends with Mingyu, its just its so weird, he didn’t know where to positioned himself whenever they are talking.

Because of the pandemic, both of them are stuck at home and nothing better to do than lounging around, gaining weight, possibly wasting lots of money for take outs, of course in their own houses.

If he remembers it correctly, they’ve been friends since eleventh grade in high school. They were on the same class and they sit not far from each other, so like the friendship is bound to happen anyway. Wonwoo was no stranger to having a crush on someone, he’s “best friend” with having a crush on someone, like from the moment he knew what is crushing on someone means.

So it was not a surprise, after one way or another he developed a big crush on his classmate, Mingyu. At that time, unfortunately for Wonwoo, Mingyu was already dating someone and even if he’s not, there’s this other boy who was already announcing proudly to the world that he likes Mingyu. Wonwoo being a very self-conscious human being, was already on terms with the fact that he’s no good for Mingyu by looking at the other boy who likes Mingyu.

So the fat one sided crush develop more into a fatter one sided crush, until they were put together again on the same class for twelfth grade. At that time, the both of them were closer than before. They would chat almost everyday and Wonwoo who was a hopeless romantic saw the situation as a sign that Mingyu is into him also.

Until one of his friend, drop the bomb, that Mingyu is still dating the boy he dated back on eleventh grade. Devasted but not surprised, Wonwoo began to take a step back from the promising imaginary relationship he’s been putting himself into. They are still friends though, but the texts, even the regular ones, or even talking physically in school is reduced to almost none. _I have experience too much heart break, I gotta protect myself_ , Wonwoo said to himself.

They got accepted in different university, different city even and that really is the big sharp scissors that finally cuts the long and thick rope that’s been keeping Wonwoo from moving on. And he freaking did.

Wonwoo meets new friends, new crushes (well, all of them was not working either), some university shits and all. 

But Mingyu came crushing back again, like a tide of wave, to Wonwoo’s already stressful life. Right after he graduated from Uni, Mingyu came like a sandstorm in dry sahara. They began to talk, and thus, start another misery of Wonwoo misery filled life.

They began to talk, text and shits like what the were in highschool and Wonwoo can guarantee and it’s not for the best. Because he soon learned that Mingyu is still suffering from a bad breakup and is still very much trying to recover. How would Wonwoo knew that? Well, Mingyu said it to himself that he is still trying his best to win his ex back. _Wow, what a wonderful life I’ve been living_ , Wonwoo said to himself with a sarcastic sad smile.

And its been going on for almost two years now, Wonwoo cant say that he isn’t happy with this relationship, because Wonwoo’s not gonna lie that, even after all those years, Mingyu is still lurking around on the back of his mind.

Its not that Wonwoo don’t want to progress this shitty sappy love life of his, but his countless tries of flirting only resulted in another broken heart situation. Not like its something new for him though, as now Wonwoo is not only being “best friend” with having crushes but also with having his heart crushed. _Same old same old_.

Today, Wonwoo’s wants to try something new.

He’s been contemplating to buy this new shoes, its so cheap it only cost him about five dollar or something cheaper than that. But of course, not only that he’s a hopeless romantic he is also a hopeless decision maker. So he wants to try another way of flirting that might get Mingyu says something along the “sure lets go out together!” lines. So Wonwoo grabs his phone and text Mingyu something that he knew he would somewhat regrets.

_I didn’t know you would laugh at such a joke, Hyung…_

Well yeah, I’m surprised at myself too

Anyway Gyu, I have a question…

_Go ahead_

_Ask away_

So its been days since I’ve been thinking about this particular set of shoes…

Its very cheap, like a starbuck’s matcha latte would be a lot more expensive

But since we are on a pandemic, I’ve been thinking….

If I bought it, where would I go with it?

_Wait…_

_That’s the question?_

_Like for real?_

Yeaah… why? Is it too weird?

_No ofc_

_Its fine_

_I just thought you would ask me a more difficult questions.._

Like what?

_I don’t know…_

_Ummm_

_“how do I open a jar of jam?”_

You are weird, but weird people sticks together

So I guess I’m one too

_Lol_

_So you meant to ask me, where you can wear your shoes to?_

No…

Not entirely wrong, tho

But my main question is should I buy or not?

But if I buy it, I don’t have anywhere to go with it

_Too much buts, well at least its not butts_

What the heck? You are weirdly weird

_Lol sorry_

_Well if you asked me, I’d buy it_

Trust me dude, I would in a heartbeat

But, again, I have nowhere to goooooooo

_Its pandemic hyung, you cant go anywhere…_

THAT’S LITTERALLY WHAT I’VE BEEN SAYIIIIING

GOD-

_Hahahaha_

_Well you can wear it around the house?_

We are Asians, we don’t wear shoes at home

_You make things so much more complicated_

_Why bother thinking where to wear it, if you like it that much go freaking buy it!_

Buuuut

I want to do the “oh my god, what a good shoes!” “thanks its half price” thing

_I don’t get that… but okay_

_OH_

_Ok I got a solution!_

Shoots!

_Buy the shoes_

Obviously

_Hear me out!_

_And wear it in your room, so “the Asians” wont be mad_

_And take a picture or video of it_

_And sent it to me!_

Why you?

_So we can do the “oh my god, what a good shoes!” “thanks, I bought it half price!” thing_

I sometimes wonder what is going on inside your head

But okay, good solution I guess

Worth to try

_Thank you Mingyu_

_Oh don’t mind it, you are welcome Hyung_

Yeah whatever

Just be prepared to get spammed with my feet

_Not gonna say I’m not grateful with that_

Well Wonwoo didn’t get the date he wishes to have, but its pandemic anyway so he cant really get out. At least he got a good reason now to buy the shoes, because he can fishes some compliments out from Mingyu unreadable mind. _Well I guess the progress can wait another day_ , Wonwoo said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys quick question, if you were wonwoo (but you dont have a mingyu) would you buy the shoes?  
> *highkey this is a self indulgence fic, but i dont hove a mingyu in my life*


End file.
